


It was never his knee.

by parischangedher



Series: A Very Special Quarantine [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parischangedher/pseuds/parischangedher
Summary: An Undercovers (3x08) parallel set during the 2020 coronavirus pandemic.The first in a series of quarantine fics. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: A Very Special Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818118
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	It was never his knee.

“I want to see John and Morgan!” Tali exclaimed on only the third day of quarantine.

“I know,” Ziva sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “I do too. But we talked about this yesterday, remember?”

“Hmmph.”

“What did we say? Why is it important that we not go see our friends right now?”

Tali folded her arms across her chest in silent protest. 

“Tali,” Ziva said, voice rising as she tried to hide her amusement at just how similar they were. “Why?”

“So we all stay healthy.”

“That’s right. I know it has been hard, my love, since we just moved back to DC a few months ago. You can be mad. I am too. But it’s very important that you listen to Abba and me about this. Ken?”

“Ken,” she said sadly, nodding. “How long until I can see them?”

“I do not know,” she said. “But we will see them again as soon as we possibly can. I promise.” 

"Now, why don’t you go play outside?” Ziva suggested, embracing her frustrated daughter. “Some fresh air will be good for you.” And hopefully tire. you. out.

“I guess. What about you and Abba?”

“We have to finish working on a few things. But, we’ll be outside to join you soon. What do you think of having a picnic for dinner tonight?”

“Yes please!” Tali exclaimed, eager for anything to break up the monotony of social-distancing.

“And remember to stay only in the backyard!” she yelled after Tali, who was already halfway to the back door.

Relieved to finally have some time alone, Ziva wandered into the master bedroom and flopped down on the bed, where Tony was busy making the finishing touches on his newest project.

“Your daughter is rentless,” she said, exasperated. “We ought to give her teacher the biggest gift after this is over.”

“Restless. Or relentless. And you’re not the most relaxed person either, you know.”

“Ha,” Ziva scoffed, silently admitting defeat as she watched him work. His arms flexed deliciously as he manipulated the tools with ease; his eyes were focused and rough hands precise as he added the final touches.

And, of course, there was the view.

Ziva reminisced then to an old case, back when they first started working together. To how different they were. She had been looking for evidence under a bed when Tony obnoxiously snapped pictures of her ass. She shook her head in amazement as she remembered a strange thrill running through her, then--as well as the long argument they had later about it.

Now, after everything, she still couldn’t quite believe that same man was hers and hers alone. That he was here--in their bedroom, in their house, in her life. Forever.

“So...what do you think?” Tony asked, oblivious to his partner’s attentions as he stood, still facing away from her, and admired his handiwork.

“Hmm,” Ziva said softly as she rose from her spot on the bed. She smiled to herself as she quietly locked their bedroom door and closed the curtains, where she could see Tali playing in the yard. 

"Not bad, I suppose.”

“Not bad, she says as she sees her newly renovated walk-in closet, complete with fresh paint and shelves,” he laughed. “All ready for her quarantine cleaning and organizing fest. Compliments of her ultra talented partner, of course.”

“Ultra talented, indeed,” she smirked, voice deepening. She walked slowly across the room and positioned herself between him and the closet, forcing his attention.

Staring deeply into his eyes, Ziva ran one hand down his arm, interlacing their fingers. With the other, she reached behind her and shut the closet door.

Tony raised an eyebrow with a grin, immediately remembering the motion from years past as she turned them around and walked backwards toward the bed.

“I take it you’re not interested in spring cleaning. Which we’ve been planning to do for weeks, by the way.”

“There’s only one thing I’m interested in right now.”

“And what would that be, sweetcheeks?”

"Well, my little--”

“Hey!” he exclaimed, cutting her off and placing an index finger on her lips. “Choose your next words carefully, Sophie.”

Ziva laughed and tilted her head, arms now draped around his neck, eyes daring. “--hairy butt.”

He shook his head in disappointment, betrayed by the glint of mischief in his eye.

“I warned you,” he said, enclosing his arms around her and quickly lifting with ease, suddenly thankful that he hadn’t stopped his workouts after leaving NCIS. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he took the remaining few steps to the bed, throwing them both onto it. Ziva squealed, breaking Tony’s character as quickly as it formed, as he couldn’t help but grin at the sound.

She reached up to cup his face with her hands, kissing his mouth clumsily.

“God, I love you,” he said breathlessly as gently ran his hand along her side, the other supporting himself over her.

“I love you too,” she replied, leaning forward to reclaim his lips. When they broke apart again, Tony smirked.

“And that...is...definitely not my knee.”


End file.
